Instant and Inappropriate
by tinybee
Summary: Ginny and Dean are murdered and Harry Potter is a suspect. Tim Speedle is the criminal investigator in the double homicide. He also happens to be instantly attracted to Harry, not willing to wait until the case is closed to be with him.


**This is a Harry Potter and CSI: Miami crossover oneshot. I do not own either, they belong to their own creators.**

**WARNING: This is a SLASH oneshot.**

**Tim Speedle didn't die in 'Lost Son' (I cried when I watched that episode) instead he got shot on the shoulder and lived.**

**ONESHOT!**

**Summary: **Ginny and Dean are murdered and Harry Potter is a suspect. Tim Speedle is the criminal investigator in the double homicide. He also happens to be instantly attracted to Harry, not willing to wait until the case is closed to be with him, even with the risk of losing his job.

**Pairing: Harry/Tim**

**Harry's POV**

* * *

We first met when you started working again after a shoot out where you landed yourself in hospital. You nearly died and it shook you up quite a bit. Not enough for you to leave the crime lab of course.

Your first case after the shooting was a double homicide. You were trying to catch the killer of a couple. Both murdered in their home at night by someone they knew and trusted. I just happened to know both victims. One of which just happened to be Ginny, my ex-fiance. Her husband was Dean Thomas, my old dorm mate and the man who I had caught having sex with Ginny while I was engaged to her at the time.

It was just my luck to end up mixed with the whole thing. Although that gave us both a chance to speak to one another even if it was in the interrogation room and I was one of your suspects.

It was an instant attraction and not only on my part. I felt so strongly towards you the first time we met that I momentarily lost my voice and I know that it was the same for you. What probably gave you away was the way you stared at me. Well not stare per se, more like undress and mentally fantasize about what you could do to me.

You ask me to go with you so that we could talk about what happened. I had no reason to but I did so anyway.

I found myself in an interrogation room and I couldn't help but watch you as you walk in. You knew what I was doing and you didn't seem uncomfortable under my gaze. In fact you appeared to enjoy my attention. I brushed the thought away at the time, believing that I may have imagined it.

But it was an instant and mutual attraction between us. You could feel it when we talked. Your brown eyes trailed to my mouth and I darted my tongue out to _innocently _moisten my lips. I hide my smile when you close your eyes briefly and your hands clench on the table top before you relax and focus on me once more.

You talk me through what the evidence is giving you, showing me pictures of my two close friends. One was of Ginny Thomas who had been stabbed once in the stomach while Dean had cuts all over his body and hung from the ceiling fan by a thick lamp cord. A thick lamp cord which just happened to have my fingerprints on it.

I was you prime suspect in a murder case.

"I didn't kill either of them." I deny. "The only reason why my fingerprints is on that is because I gave it to them as a wedding gift."

I keep my eyes off the photographs, feeling slightly ill. You must have noticed because you put them back into a folder and close it.

"You plug it in as well?"

"Yup. myself and her brothers set up their home while they were on their honeymoon."

"So you and her brothers furnished the house." You sound more relaxed.

"Ask her brothers. Well, Ron anyway. He's the only one living in America at the moment."

You ask me about how the lamp became broken, a shard of it being used to kill the victims. A neighbour heard shouting that day. Raised voices, both male. One of the voices was my own.

"I broke the lamp when Ron and I got into an argument. I knocked the table and it fell off."

You looked relieved for a moment and readily accepted what I said.

"What was the argument about?"

I became uncomfortable then and you pick up on it instantly. You tense.

"Ginny and Dean don't, or didn't, have a perfect marriage." I say slowly. "She was leaving him for someone else."

"Who?"

"She was going to leave him for someone named Ben. They live opposite each other."

"And where is he now?"

"No idea." I run a hand through my hair, messing it up even more than usual. "I just knew that she was leaving him. She wanted to stay at mine for a couple of days, to let Dean cool down when he found out."

You study me for a long moment, biting the inside of your cheek.

"Why was Ron angry?"

"He doesn't like Ben. Thinks he isn't enough for his sister. He also believes that Ginny and I were getting back together behind Dean's back. He still blames _me _for mine and Ginny's break-up."

"How long were the two of you involved before you split?"

"Six years."

"A long time." You say. "So you didn't harbour any ill feelings towards the two of them?"

"At first. Until I realised that Ginny and I wouldn't have stayed together in the long run. We are, or were, too different." I inwardly sigh. "I forgave them a long time ago. Life is too short to hold grudges forever."

It was the truth. I did forgive the two of them after a while. It was that incident that made me find the male gender preferable I think. Either way, I wouldn't have killed them.

You sent me away after that, warning me to keep close. I grinned at you then.

"I'll be as close as you like, Mr Speedle."

"Tim." You say quickly, looking shocked at your own behaviour. "Call me Tim."

"Of course. Well then... Tim," I purr. "I'll stay real close."

And I left, feeling your eyes on me as I walk away.

I did keep my word. I stayed close. You picked me up the next day, saying that Ron barely outright accused me of killing the couple, saying about how everything was my fault. How it was always my fault.

You sat me down in the same room as the day before. I guess I looked hurt that my old friend would even think that I would harm people that I love.

"The evidence against you is inconclusive. Your ah, alibi checks out."

"You brought me all the way in here to tell me that?" I ask teasingly.

Your lips quirk up in amusement, keeping eye contact with me as you lean forward.

"I do have more questions."

"Ask and you shall receive."

I mean't more than just the questions you want answered and you were quick to pick up on that. I was close enough to hear the hitch in your breath. You cleared your throat and lean back.

"Seamus Finnigan was the man you were with the night the Thomas' were killed. Did you know where he went afterwards?"

"I don't know," I admit. "We had an argument before he left."

At your raised eyebrow, I sigh and bit my lip.

"Ginny and Dean were having problems obviously. She was going to leave him after all. Seamus always had a thing for Dean but it wasn't re-cooperated. He wanted to speak with him, see if there could be a possibility that Dean would leave his wife."

"But weren't you with Seamus?"

"Purely physical."

You frown, stiffening slightly at my answer. I tilt my head and study you for a moment, trying to understand your behaviour.

"I see. Did you two talk about going to the couples' home?"

"He went to go see them, I stayed back at the apartment." I glance at my watch. "Is that all?"

"For now."

I grin and stand up. You follow suit, touching my arm briefly as I go to leave. I turn and give you a smile before going to the elevators. I know that if I look back, I will see you watching me.

Later that day I got a text message from Seamus, telling me that Ron had been arrested. I refused to believe it.

I walked down the street lost in thought. Therefore I didn't notice you following me. I rounded the corner and before I knew it, I was pressed up against the wall. I felt your body shake slightly from behind mine and your heavy breathing against my ear.

"This is against protocol." You tell me. "Its inappropriate."

"What is?" I barely allow myself to breathe as you shift and relax your grip on my arms.

"You are a suspect in a murder case." You groan.

Before I can say anything you spin me around and look down at me. Your eyes dance over my features, taking it all in. Finally you look into my eyes.

"I don't understand." You confess.

I become more confused. You were not making any sense to me. You ignore my confusion and rest your forehead against mine, keeping our eyes locked.

"Your friend, Ron..." You lick your lips nervously. "We believe that he murdered Dean."

I stop breathing, feeling my insides freeze.

"Ginny was an accident. She tried to stop her brother and got stabbed as she and Ron fought over the lamp shard."

"No..."

You pull me into your arms and I inhale your scent. I found myself crying, clinging onto the back of your shirt like a child. You make soothing noises in my ear, briefly nibbling my lobe in an attempt to divert my mind from what you had just told me. It did help to calm me down, though, and I nestle my head under your chin. We stayed like that for a while, reluctant to let go of one another.

"Are you sure it was Ron?" I finally ask.

"All evidence points to him." You admit.

"He wouldn't- couldn't..." I couldn't find any words.

You tilt my head up and run a finger over my lower lip. Slowly, almost hesitant, you lean forward until our mouths brush. You pull back briefly to study my reaction. Whatever you see reassures you and you repeat the action, adding pressure this time round. I part my lips, feeling your tongue slip in and stroke against mine.

We continue for a few more minutes, our mouths separating only to breathe before they met again.

Finally you pull away completely, still holding me against your body.

"When this case is closed I'm taking you out." You say. "No hiding."

"I don't have to wait long then," I whisper, still feeling dazed.

"Until your friend gets put away."

"Ron..." I sigh, pain swelling up in my chest.

"I'm sorry." You whisper.

"I know."

We continue to stand for a while longer, neither of us willing to part but knowing we had to. Your hand briefly skims my side while your other cups my cheek.

"I had better go, they'll be wondering where I ran off to," you finally say.

"You have my number, ring me later?"

"Don't doubt that for a second."

I give you a weak grin before straightening up and stepping back out of your arms.

"Till later, Tim."

"Bye Harry."

I watch as you reluctantly turn and walk away, back to your lab. As I lean against the wall, and watch your ass, I try and think about how Ron could do what your evidence told you he did. Family was important to him and killing his sister... it didn't make sense. But the man can be hot headed, allowing his anger to take control. I take a deep breath and turn away, walking to my car. We can talk about it later, I reason silently. Maybe then everything will become clear. I hope. After all, this happened in just an instant.

* * *

**The end! Yay! I was watching the second season and I realised something. There are not enough HP/CSI:Miami crossovers! Like, four or five or something. And Tim is hot. In my opinion anyway.**


End file.
